Lilo on an adventure
by Maren the fangirl
Summary: A stray dog was walking around the streets of London when he discovered a blue box. Friendship: Tardis/OC
1. Chapter 1

In the streets of London a stray dog was walking around. He was hungry and tired and he had no home or family. Well, he had one but that was a crappy, terrible home and he didn't like it very much. The house he stayed at had an angry old man. So now he was just walking through the streets of London hoping to find something to eat or at least drink.

Around him were a lot of really tall people. He often wondered why they were so big, why couldn't they be at his size? They had this weird thing called clothing, that covers their body someone wear more than other. He was glad he had his fur, without it he would be really cold. Another thing there were a lot of in London was buildings. They were everywhere, these large cement creations in different colours and people was walking in and out of them all the time looking for clothes and food, but was he allowed to go inside? NO.

He tried that once and some old lady started sneezing, and there was some extra large guys that ushered him out. He took the hint; the buildings were for the humans. His stomach grumbled, alerting him of his hunger. He still hadn't found any food so he decided that would find a place were no one would disturb him and he would take a nap. So he walked away from the busy street.

After a while he found a perfect spot. On a sidewalk there was a large blue box that no one seemed to notice. Therefore it was a perfect sot to take a nap. He went over to box and inspected it so see where he would be least bothered. When suddenly the doors opened. Two persons walked out of the box, a man and woman, but they didn't seem to notice him.

The man closed the door and the two of them went almost skipping away from the box. He ended up watching them walk down the street they seemed really happy. Strangely happy. The dog turned around when he heard a creaking noise and saw the door open once more. He didn't know why but he took the chance and went into the box.

What he saw was a wonders, the box was full of wonders. It almost seemed like it was bigger on the inside, but even with his little dog brain he knew it couldn't be. "oh, don't be so hard on yourself." He heard from a distance. When no one answered the voice he started to question if it walking into the box wasn't such a good idea after all. Well, it was never a good idea to begin with.

"hey, what did I say about being so pessimistic", the voice said again, sounding closer this time. Almost scolding. He couldn't have imagined the same voice twice could he? He nodded as a sort of agreement with himself. He decided to walk further into he box and there were like beams but they were bent in weird angles and some of them split in two. It looked like they supported the room but at the same time it didn't seem like they were necessary. Grills made up the floor, not a good match for his sore paws.

In what seemed like the middle of the room there was a large beam that went straight up to the ceiling, a little up from the floor there was a bump on the beam. Sort of like a table just being connected to the beam on the middle. On the "table" there was a lot of different things; levers and buttons. His favourite thing must have been the soothing blue light that filled the room.

"You must be hungry" said the voice. Coming right behind him. His head turned towards the sound trying to find the source but he turned up empty. It seemed like he was alone. When he turned back around to study the rest of the room a bowl of water and a bowl of food was directly in front of him. He was sure that it hadn't been there before. There was something fishy happening in that blue box filled with wonders. However, he was so hungry that he didn't mind and dug into the food. Even though it seemed like a small bowl the food didn't end like it was bigger on the inside and after he had finished his fine meal. He enjoyed the fresh water that was next to it. The water was refreshingly cold and amazing.

With some new energy he felt like exploring, luckily there was a door leading further into the box. The seemed like an endless amount of corridors, when he saw an open door at the end. He quickly went into the door, being the curious dog he was. What a treat. Inside, there was like a rainforest. It reminded him of a picture of the tv from one of those times his so called owners were watching something. It was exotic, refreshing and humid.

After staring in awe for a few minutes he tested the ground carefully with his paws, testing the grass. Which was a nice change from the grills he had to walk on earlier. There was some palm trees and other large trees with lianas hanging from them. After he had walked for a while inside the amazing room he reached a pit. Filled with clear water, he could even see the sand bottom.

There was also a waterfall, filling the pit with new water. He suddenly became very aware of how he looked with his filthy fur. He wasn't very fond of water but in that pit it looked rather delightful. He tested the water and discovered that it actually was pretty nice. He started scratching and doing some strange moves to wash the filth out of his fur. When he found out that he had done his best he went over to a tree and finally took his nap.

He woke up to someone stroking his back, he didn't think much about at first. Then he remembered that he was inside an impossibly large blue box. Totally alone. "shh, it's okay", a little girl's voice said, continuing petting him. However, that wasn't very soothing, as anyone could say that. "true, but I let you in and gave you food and all that so I would think that its some proof that I mean all well." The little girl continued. "I can imagine you are a little bit confused by now, but really it's all okay." It was at this time that the dog discovered that he had a sarcastic side of him. As he thought; _yeah because I'm just going to believe a girl that shows up from nowhere._

The girl huffed as though she had heard his thought. Little did he know that that the girl could hear his thoughts as she could hear anyone's thoughts when they were in her home. "I actually spent quite a long time figuring out how to appear as a physical form. At first you could only hear me from a distance, but then I got closer and now I finally figured it out." She finished explaining as though it made perfect sense but the dog was more confused than ever. It didn't make sense to him, was she saying that she was the only saying those thing in the first room he was in.

"It's called a console room" she randomly said. The dog finally opened his eyes and looked strangely at the girl, only to see that the girl was sitting there grinning. "The first room you walked into, it's called a console room", she clarified. He was really trying to follow and understand what she was saying but nothing made sense and it was to much to process for a dog that had just woken up.

"There you go again, stop being so hard on yourself, you are a smart dog" _what did she say_. Once again he felt like she knew what he was thinking. "well, that's because I do. There are some advantages of being a eleven dimensional sentimental ship." The only thing he got out of that sentence was that she knew what he was thinking. Did that mean that he to be extra careful with what he was thinking, but how could she know what he was thinking she was just a little human girl. The girl chuckled and said; "That just what I chose to look like, in reality I am everything around you. I am the box you are in. so while you are inside me I can hear everything you are thinking." The dog just gave up on trying to make some sense out of it and just went with whatever she was saying. It most be really tiring to listen to everyone's thoughts at the same time, but there wasn't a lot people there. It was just him and the girl, who wasn't really a girl in the first place.

"Remember those two people who came out of the doors when you first saw me?" she sighed. "That's my Thief and his companion, Rose. They are here too and we go on adventures together, but I was getting a little lonely so I let you in. you've been an awesome treat, maybe you could be a companion of my own." She smiled and stared out into the distance. When suddenly her eyes sparkled, literally, there was gold flash in them. "I had the greatest idea, what would you say to you being my permanent companion?" he thought about it. He had nothing waiting outside for him but more hunger and hopelessness and this had been the most exciting thing he'd done. The girl seemed rather sweet too, so why wouldn't he want to stay.

The girl stood up and cheered, she even did a little dance where she jumped up and down clapping. He got up and started wagging his tail showing his happiness of the agreement. Not that he needed it, as she could read his thoughts but he really was overly grateful and wanted to show it someway.

After the girl had calmed down from her excitement she picked up a brush, he hadn't seen on the ground earlier. He was starting to get used to things suddenly appearing so he just went with it. She sat down and started brushing his fur, while he cuddled in her lap. After a while she said "I never asked you, what's your name?" the family he had been staying at with the angry old man had called him Lilo, he had heard them talking about it. He found out that Lilo was a blue alien cartoon figure, but he liked it.

"awww, Lilo. That's a great name." she cooed and smiled. He couldn't help himself but wonder what her name was. Like on cue she answered; "oh, my name is the TARDIS, which is actually an anagram for _Time and relative Dimension in Space. _Even though it's a great name, it is sort of like calling you the dog. I'll make it my mission to find an awesome name"

Suddenly, the girl or Tar as he already started called her, sprung up from their sitting position. "My thief has returned, I will be gone for awhile but I will return." She said while looking down at Lilo. After she had brushed some non-existent dust from her thighs, she clicked her fingers and two bowls appeared in a flash of gold. Lilo watched in awe as she made sure that he had food and water. She patted him on the head and said; "I'll be back, Lilo" _I'll see you around. _he responded in his mind, knowing that she would hear it. She snapped her fingers again and disappeared in a flash of gold. That was the start of the long lasting friendship between the stray dog and the lonely box.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to write a disclaimer the last time but here it is: I don't own Doctor who the only thing I own is my OC Lilo.**

"I'll be there in five minutes" the napping Lilo heard from a distance. At the sound he was pulled off his sleep. He had absolutely no idea how long he'd been asleep it could have been anything from five minutes to three hours. He really doubted that it was the later though. Didn't really feel like he'd been asleep for several hours. When Tar had left earlier he felt really out of place, like he didn't belong. He felt like he'd broken in to someone's home so he was a bit uncomfortable. He can't say it helped when he heard someone arrive in a room not too far from his position.

However, he was a rather curious dog so he couldn't resist go to sit by the door and listen to whomever it was that showed up. He could clearly hear a man's voice, it wasn't really deep, but deep enough to know that it was a man. He could also hear a woman's voice. Talking happily without know they had a foreign listener nearby. After awhile, the ship started to shake and Lilo freaked out. He quickly run over to a tree and hid under it. Some might say that it was his instincts kicking in. something Lilo noticed was that while the room was shaking the waterfall seemed just fine. The water was still falling in a straight line. It made him question his sanity, once again. After a while the shaking stopped and he must have fallen asleep.

While he was waiting for Tar he ate a good meal, he didn't want to waste time eating when Tar finally showed up. "I'll be right there, just working on that body thingy" he heard Tar say from a distance. Not to long after he heard; "aaaaand here we go" before a flash of gold appeared and the little girl showed up. "Hi Lilo" she said. Lilo wagged with his tail and ran over to her. She giggled like a child would, seeing a dog. Well, that was probably because she was a child seeing a dog. "So, I heard you calling me Tar" she said after awhile. Lilo looked down guiltily, he knew he probably shouldn't have done that. "No, don't do that. I like it, it's cute" She smiled. He started wagging his tail, happy for her approval of the name.

It didn't take long before they went out of the little paradise they were in and found themselves wandering aimlessly down the halls. Lilo couldn't help but think about how Tar looked. She said she had to make a body because she was in fact the box around them. Why did she choose the form of a little girl with short hair pulled up in pigtails and a blue dress fitted in the waist, completely white leggings? Not that she didn't look adorable, because she sure did. The freckles helped too. Moreover, why did she choose a human form for all he knew she could look like an elephant or a cat, so why human?

Tar just chuckled. "They say that a dog is a man's best friend, and I got hands which means I can cuddled and I rather like the freckles" she rambled. However, the part that Lilo heard was _best friend_. He thought that Tar was a sweet girl and considered them friends, but he didn't know that Tar considered them best friends, but that only made him happy. Not only did he find his first friend but a best friend too.

"Hah, here it is." Tar suddenly exclaimed stopping in front of a door. He jumped at the sudden outburst and she started laughing. The excitement was radiating of Lilo and there was a shine in his eyes, showing just the curious little dog he was. She slowly opened the door, it creaked but that just made Lilo more excited. Inside there was another room of wonders. The ground was made of normal soil, well not quite normal, but pretty normal. There was not any vegetation at all. At least as far as they could see. The gorgeous thing in this room was the sky. It had the most amazing colours, the base colour was a deep blue there was a swirl of pink slowly toning over to a purple. There was also yellow mixed in and red. Together they made up cloud like shapes, inside the clouds were stars.

"It's called a nebula, I think they are really beautiful. My thief was on a planet, it was called Nebulus because of the nebula. I created a copy, so here it is. Isn't it gorgeous?" she said the colours of the nebula lightning up her face, making her super sweet. She was smiling and looking up at the stars imbedded in the Nebula. It was unbelievably gorgeous; he could fully understand why someone would live underneath such a beautiful sky. It was really breath-taking. "You know, when I talk and you think. It might be hard for you. What you can do is just think about what you would have said if you could talk." She said still looking at the sky. Lilo pondered over the idea for a moment before he thought; _like this?_ She giggled and responded "Yes, exactly like that"

It didn't take long before the both of them were seated on the soil, just watching the nebula. "There are so many places I want to take you" said Tar. _I am in. Wherever you want to go. _It hadn't taken long before Lilo had got the hang of the whole speaking while thinking thing. "Yeah, well my thief doesn't exactly know that you here and I am his, if you know what mean?" Lilo's eyebrows furrowed. _You mean that you are his property and he decides what you have to do all the time, like a pet? _"When you say it like that it sounds really bad. That wasn't what I mean. Before he showed up I was in a museum and I was so boring being there all day and all night. When you could be out there traveling the universe and seeing all the wonders that are out here. So one day there was a rumour going around the TARDISes about a madman planning to steal a TARDIS. So I unlocked my door and we've been traveling ever since." She finished off.

_Wow._ That was all Lilo could say, he never knew of the wonders of the universe until he met Tar so he didn't have any great wishes to travel among the stars. However with Tar, she knew about every single little star civilisation and she was stuck in a museum, he could understand why she felt the urge to leave.

_You know, if you see it like that, maybe he sees it the same way. _She pondered about that for second before she sighed, shaking her head. "I've never told him that, ever since we left our home planet I've been working on a way to channel speech, not just an interface but a way to talk to my thief. It was just a few hours before I met you that I finally figured it out" she smiled sadly. Lilo could understand what she was saying, well some of it. When he made a sudden realization. _Wait, do you mean that you've been a TARDIS your whole life and you have never communicated to anyone, ever? _He was staring up at her with large eyes. Her eyes was getting teary as she nodded. _That must have been horrible, for how long? _He said the dreaded question. She actually had to think about that, she couldn't remember how old she was, her thief was a little over 900 years but she was already a museums piece when he was young maybe 2000 years, maybe 5000 years. She just stared horrified straight ahead. Her eyes was no longer at the Nebula but at the grey lifeless soil.

Lilo knew immediately that he had hit a sore subject so he ragged his mind after a solution to her sadness. Sadness didn't look right on her face and he wanted her to be happy again. _There is a thing that humans do when they are upset. Maybe you should try it out, do you have a kitchen around here some place. _She quickly got up and nodded, thankful for the distraction. They were out in the halls again, this time the mood wasn't as cheery as it had been earlier. The corridors shifted as they walked, her eyes would flash gold every time something shifted. _Wow that's amazing, that's like a super power? Does that make you a super hero? I already have a superhero name for you, Golden Tar or Super Tar? _That brightened up Tar's mood. She giggled and ruffled his head.

"I like Golden Tar best" she giggled. _Golden Tar it is. _He confirmed. They made a stop in front of the kitchen. Lilo led the way till the freezer, he recognized from his human home. _I'm sure there's something in here called ice cream. _He thought, tail wagging. "That's the best idea I've heard in ages. My thief always talks to Rose about how good bananas tastes while she's always eating ice cream. Oh, we have to try bananas too." She said almost jumping up and down. She was going to eat proper food for the first time in her long life. Not just Arton energy and Rift energy. In the freezer she found a bucket of chocolate ice cream to herself and a bucket of vanilla ice cream to Lilo. "Oh my stars, that is really good." she said after taking her first bite. "I can see why Rose likes this." She mumbled with her mouth full of ice cream. Lilo was licking his ice cream too, it was rather delicious. They ate half a box each and then Tar went to find a banana, dying to try it out. She broke it in half and gave the other half to Lilo. He sniffed it and made crunchy face. "Oh, come on you have to try" she exclaimed. He just shook his head. "Not even a tiny piece?!" he shook his head, he was not going anywhere near that disgusting thing.

"Oh, suit yourself," she said taking a bite. Her mouth went upwards immediately into a smile. "What are you taking about, this is delicious!" she exclaimed. _Well, I certainly don't hink so, it smelled horrible I can only imagine how horrible it most taste. I trust my senses on this one Tar. _She shook and ate the rest of the banana. Neither of them noticed that the other two inhabitants of the box had arrived. Tar was too busy eating and tasting all the food, and Lilo had no way of knowing when they would arrive.

It was only when Tar heard footsteps outside the kitchen, they noticed. Her eyes went wide as the size of planets and her face was one of horror. Lilo had no idea what was happening, one moment they are happy eating human, the other Tar is visibly shaking, seemingly frightened. What was there to be frightened of in this lovely little box, but that was when he heard the footsteps too and he started to freak out too. _Tar, you're not ready for this yet. We need someplace to hide _he quickly thought, trying to responsible.

Tar snapped her fingers and a closet appeared in a flash of gold in the corner of the room. They hurried into the box and closed the door quickly behind them, right before someone walked into the room. "I was sure I heard something, maybe it was just a draught, but where would a draught come from. Maybe the TARDIS has developed a fault and there's suddenly a draught" the man rambled. Lilo assumed this was the man Tar referred to as her Thief. "Doctor, you are rambling" a female voice said, Lilo identified her as Rose.

"You go and find out if she's developed a fault and I'll get some rest. Don't ruin too much while I'm gone though" Rose said leaving the room. "yeah, it probably nothing he muttered leaving the room. Only to freeze when Tar sneezed. Lilo was inwardly face palming while Tar did it physically while muttering "Shit, I guess we're screwed now." _No shit, why did you have to sneeze? _"Well, it's my fault its your fur that got into my nose." She retorted.

From the other side of the closet the Doctor only heard one side of the conversation that made it kind of weird. He furrowed his brows while looking strangely at the closet he'd never seen before. "What do you mean I shouldn't have breathed in your fur, have you even noticed that we're in a closet?" she harshly whispered. A moment later she sighed and said. "Yeah I could do that, but that would only make the situation more difficult." The Doctor chose that moment to open up the closet. In front of him was a little girl in pigtails and a dog with messy brown fur.

The girl looked up at him suddenly wishing she hadn't chosen a little girl's body, but it was too late to change that now. She chuckled nervously and said; "Hi Doctor"

**Hihi. I had to leave it like that :) just to a little bit evil. I wanted to say thank you for reading this far, it really means the world to me. Originally I just wrote a one-shot but I loved the response so I wrote I bit more. I have exams coming up so don't expect regular updates. Sorry for typos and grammar errors. Till the next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woop, I'm back with a new chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who ,I only own my OC Lilo. **

"Who are you and what are you doing on my TARDIS?" the Doctor said, commanding answers. Tar and Lilo had gotten out of the little closet and they were standing in front of the Doctor. Tar was starting to shake, this was too much, she had tried to find a way to communicate for centuries even millennia, here she was and the Doctor was not seeing that it was her. She had started to shake and Lilo was getting concerned he didn't know how she would handle this but he knew she wasn't ready. Tar turned her head around and Lilo could see the frantic look in her eye. "You're right." She whispered before turning back to look at the Doctor.

"I can't do this right now. This is too much." She said just above a whisper but the Doctor heard her. He could see how out of it she was and he hated to know that it was because of the stress that he had inflicted. However, he needed answers, she was inside the TARDIS and haven't said how or why. Tar could feel that she had tears falling down her cheek. She looked up at the Doctor tears in her eyes, she had made a decision. "You're right" she said, taking the Doctor of guard. "Sorry, what?" he asked confused. "You should have answers and I should give them to you. The truth is that this body is weak and I just cant do it." Her voice breaking, Lilo went over to her to comfort her. "I can't do it, Lilo", she said. _Yes you can. You're the TARDIS you are the strongest person I have ever met. I know you can do it you just need to have a bit of faith in yourself. _Tar chuckled, "when did you get so wise?" she said. _After I met the most awesome person I the universe_. He said and laid his head in her hand.

The Doctor watched confused, as much as the scene was really adorable he needed answers. "Oh, for gods sake. Stop doing this you're stressing me out" Tar said looking at him. The Doctor's mouth opened and closed several times and he looked like a goldfish. Tar giggled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry Lilo. I got to go, energy running low and I really can't this." She turned around looking at the Doctor before saying "take care of Lilo" after that she snapped her fingers and disappeared in a flash of gold.

Lilo looked down at the floor. He was screwed without Tar, the Doctor would throw him out and he would go back to his life of starving. The Doctor walked up to him and all he could do was mutter shit inside of him.

"The little girl said that I had to take care of you, but I can't let you be in here. This is my home and I won't let you ruin anything." The Doctor said sternly to the dog. Lilo knew it would come to this, this was the Doctor the man that Tar had kidnapped on their home planet and he was doing what he could to protect Tar just like she said he would. In some way it was kind of touching to see that he ignored what the little girl said to protect the TARDIS but he didn't know that it was the same person. Lilo had no way of telling him that either. The Doctor was escorting him out of the TARDIS as much as he didn't want to leave, he didn't want to resist and possibly hurt the man Tar loved so much.

It didn't take long for them to reach the console, the Doctor was already at the door and was about to open it when he heard a voice; "No, don't do this." He looked around for the source of the voice but couldn't find one. He went to open the door, but the doors wouldn't budge. "Come on, just open." He yelled at the door. It didn't do much good. "the doors are not gonna open" a voice said. The Doctor turned around when he heard the voice directly behind him. When he couldn't see anyone, he ran a hand through his hair. His brown eyes searched for the source of the voice but he still could find anyone. He turned to look at Lilo who just looked like an innocent little dog. Staring up at him with adorable puppy eyes.

The situation was getting hopeless. He was used to situations much more dangerous but here he was, feeling like he was going insane. Maybe he was just getting old, hearing things. "God, stop putting yourself down" he heard behind him. This time there was someone there but it was not Rose or that little girl. It was someone new. Well, that depends on what you call new. Behind him stood a man with really short brown hair, big ears, a purple jumper and a leather jacket. He knew who it was, he certainly recognised himself. "What?" he exclaimed, taken back at the fact of his former self just appeared behind him. His jaw dropped and his eyes looked like they were falling out.

"He's funny, isn't he Lilo?" Lilo nodded. "Wait, what?" said the Doctor. He was starting to see that the man in front of him was not himself. He went back to thinking he was starting to go insane. It certainly didn't help that his former self had shown up. The Doctor started to pull the door again.

"Okay, maybe not a good idea" he heard from another voice behind him. He froze, that voice was familiar, it was a voice he hadn't heard in a long time. "Please, don't do this" he said. Turning around to look at an image of his mother. He knew she couldn't be there, she was dead and she had been for a long time. However, when he saw her standing there it brought back a lot of memories. He slid down the door and just sat there. It was tears in his eyes and he was shaking. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to get upset" she said. With a flash of gold she changed once again. This time she didn't use someone he knew. She made her own body, from scratch and made sure she didn't look like anybody else.

She had long brown hair, freckles, green eyes, most importantly she looked as old as he did. She went over and sat down beside him. "The last thing I want is for you to get upset. I just didn't want you to look at me and see a child." She said. Lilo could see that the two of them was having a private conversation so he left the room. "Why?" was all that the Doctor said. "Why would you do that to me if you didn't want to upset me?" Tar looked down. Feeling ashamed, she had made her thief upset. "I don't know. I… I just didn't think" she said and put an arm around his shoulder. She realized that she had brought up a lot of memories and she wanted to comfort her thief.

The Doctor was completely broken, so he didn't think rationally, he didn't retort when the strange girl put her arm on his shoulder, all he saw was someone comforting him. That was all he needed. "I'm so sorry" she kept muttering.

They sat like that for a while, before she said "you know, I've been working out a way to make myself a body, well atleast a voice for such a long time now. I have imagined how this would turn out and plotted everything" looking at the console, remembering all those times they had travelled to different places and the excitement in his eyes and how excited she was. But now they were here sitting by the door and she was comforting him because she hurt him. That was definitely not how she'd imagined it.

"I'm so sorry, for everything." She said. "Who are you?" the Doctor finally said. "I'm the TARDIS" she said proudly. The Doctor immediately stood up looking at her, now angry. "Enough with the games, I want to know who you are" he yelled at her. "I told you, I'm the TARDIS" she retorted. Looking at him fiercely, her eyes glowing gold. "Stop saying that" he yelled. "I need to know who you are." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. She knew she shouldn't have expected more, but she did. "How can you now see that this is me, that I'm telling you the truth" she yelled. "How can you expect me to believe you when you show up saying that you are my TARDIS, in my home?" He yelled back.

He grabbed her arm and started to yank the door, wanting her gone. " You can't throw me out of my own home" she said. "I will not open the doors" her voice was laced with emotions. He was done with her and all of her lies. From his point of view she showed up and hadn't stopped lying ever since. "let me go" she said. He didn't answer her, but he gave up on trying to open the door and he went over to the car seat he had by the console. He made her sit down in the seat and brought out some ropes and tied her hands to the railing.

Tears was streaming down Tar's face, all she wanted to do was to have a little fun for her self, with a companion of her own and maybe even have the possibility to talk to her Thief. "After everything we've been through, is this how you want it to be?" she said broken down. "We've not been through anything and you have been manipulating and lying to me ever since you showed up, why should I believe anything you're saying?" he said. She knew how he saw the situation and she didn't know what to do. She could go back to her box and leave but she had wanted a moment to talk for so long that she couldn't just leave.

"When I was on Gallifrey, I was already in a museum. There was a rumour going around about a young Time Lord out there ready to steal a TARDIS, everyone locked their doors and prepared for it, but I always wanted to go and see the universe so I left my door unlocked. When you came that night with Susan I knew that we would have a great time. I've been trying to figure out a way to communicate with you ever since. Now here I am and you can't see that it's me." She said, ready to give up on everything. She looked down at the floor, tears still falling from her face. The Doctor's eyes softened when he heard her talk, could it really be his TARDIS? What if it's not, what could she do to him and the universe if he was wrong.

"You've always forgotten to take the breaks off, that is what makes the wheezing noise. I kind of like it, it makes me different from all my sisters. They thought I was crazy to go out into the universe with a mad Time Lord, but how could I not, with all my knowledge?" she continued. He watched her as she talked about herself. Inside of him he was an argument with himself if she was telling the truth. "I know you don't believe me, but I don't know what I can do to show you that I'm telling the truth." She said finally looking him in the eye. After a long time he finally said, "Okay, Let's assume that you are telling the truth." She immediately brightened up. "Hey, I'm not saying I believe you, I have a couple of questions I need to ask you" he said. Her smile didn't go away she just nodded.

"If you are the TARDIS, you would know my academy nickname." He said. Tar had prepared for tough questions, but not one like that. "Theta Sigma" she answered easily. He looked shocked; he hadn't expected that she could answer that. He hadn't told anyone that, but he was still in doubt. "hm, which species is Rose?" he said. "Oh, that's easy, she's human. You blew up her job on earth," she answered with a smile. "What about Romana? What species is she?" he questioned. He was starting to get more convinced that she was the TARDIS but he had to be sure. "Time Lord, like you." Tar answered. He was starting to smile and she knew that he'd realized that she was telling the truth. "If you are the TARDIS, make the wheezing noise." Tar did make the wheezing noise, making him laugh.

"Can I remove the ropes now?" Tar questioned. He nodded and went over to take off, but they disappeared in a flash of gold. "oh" was all he said. Tar started to laugh at stupid expression he had on his face.

**I hope it turned out okay. It was kind of dark in there, but it had to be. I felt like it would be weird if the Doctor just accepted that she was the TARDIS. This is just my interpretation. I hope I wrote the Doctor okay :/ In the next couple of weeks I have exams, so I don't know when I will have the time to sit down and write.**

**Musicfriendsharmony: **hey, thanks for the lovely review, it made my day :)

**Ninjas Wear Snickers: **Yas cliffhanger excitement! Wooop, hihi.

**KittyKatwithasword09: **here it is, the Doctor met them. Rose is going to meet them in the next chapter that's gonna be awesome. I'm glad you liked the cliffhanger. Hihi. It wont be the last.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry, but I'm back now. Yay. So here is chapter four! Wooop**

**The normal disclaimer: I don't own doctor who, only Lilo :)**

The mood in the TARDIS had improved tremendously. The Doctor was Tar had gone to the kitchen and had a long talk about everything, how it was to be a timelord, how it was to be a TARDIS and about all the wonders in the universe. They both agreed that it was great. The Doctor had just finished telling her how he and Rose saved Cardiff from the Gelth when the Doctor's phone went off. He fiddled it out of his bigger on the inside pockets and was surprised to see that it was Rose. He furrowed his brows in confusion. "Who is it?" Tar questioned after seeing his reaction. "It's Rose", he mumbled before picking up.

Missing that Tar's eyes became big as dinner plates, but he didn't miss it when she muttered low; "shit" He looked at her in confusion but when Rose started to rant into the phone a wave of realization washed over him. He closed the phone and looked over to the embarrassed girl sitting across the table. "Well… eeeh… " she started fiddling with the fabric of her white simple dress. "I'll fix it", she muttered and after a moment or two with awkward silence Rose blundered into the room. Talking loudly, clearly annoyed; "What the hell was that all about? Locking the door, that's just ru…de" She slowly trailed off when she saw a girl near her own age sitting across from the Doctor.

Not only did she not recognise the girl, she was actually really pretty. Her eyes flashed between The Doctor and the strange girl before staring at the Doctor for an explanation. He was as oblivious as always and just had a massive grin on his face. Tar laughed at the comical situation before walking over to Rose and reached out a hand.

"Hey I'm the TARDIS but you can call me Tar" and it was Rose's turn to have the eyes at the size of dinner plates as her face took a shape of shock, amazement and denial. She looked over at the Doctor for confirmation, but he just nodded. "Well… Hi, I must say that I didn't expect that" she said with a shaky laugh. Instead of taking her hand Rose pulled her into a massive hug. "I have a feeling that we will be good friends, Rose" she said before disappearing in a flash of gold. The Doctor and Rose looked at each other before they began talking about the incident.

In another section of the ship, Lilo was wandering down the halls of the magnificent ship. He was worried about how the Doctor would deal with the whole 'Hey I'm a girl and I'm your ship' situation at hand. However, he was pretty sure it would work out just fine. Anyone could see that Tar wanted nothing but to please the man. It didn't look too bright when he left, they were both at a verge of a breakdown. Tar made some bad decisions back there, but he was pretty sure that the Doctor had made some bad decisions in his life too, so he would understand.

In all his worry Lilo didn't notice where he was going and ended up crashing in a figure right before him. The figure jumped and turned around and to Lilo's pleasant surprise it was Tar. He would be pretty lost if it were someone else as he couldn't communicate with them, the same way he could with Tar. When Tar spotted her little companion she lit up.

_So how did it go?_ He asked eagerly. She smiled and started telling him all about it. "I made a huge mistake taking the form of the people he knew and I shouldn't have done that. But I was so nervous and I didn't know what to do." Lilo sent her a reassuring thought telepathically. "He didn't believe me at first, well I can't blame him but I just wanted him to see that it was really me and he just didn't see it. When he looked at me with no recognition what so ever… " Tar took a break, a sad expression taking over her. She sighed before continuing. "That was horrible. After a while of convincing he finally came to his senses and we talked about everything, the world, the universe, the wonders and he told me all about his adventures. It was lovely"

Lilo smiled at the little tale it sounded really great. It was sort of everything Tar said she had ever dreamed of, all her life. It sounded like the two of them had bonded over the short time so he didn't understand why she was here with him. Tar laugh when she heard his thoughts. "well, I wouldn't leave my companion alone, would I?" Lilo stopped, never had anyone cared about him like that. It warmed his dog heart that she of all the people out the universe cared about him. When he noticed tat she was several metres in front of him, he practically skipped to where she was walking. _Where are we going? _He wondered loudly. Tar just gave him a smirk before stopping in front of a door and waited eagerly for Lilo to catch up.

When he finally did, she opened the dramatically. Lilo was excited for the new place he would go. He stepped into the room only to find himself starting to float, he looked over at Tar mortified but she was laughing as she too was floating in the air and had started to do flips. A small smile crept across Lilo's dogface. Before, he too started to enjoy himself. He looked up curious if he was just going to float upwards until he reached some kind of nothingness, but to his relief there was a ceiling there. Mind you, the ceiling was gorgeous. It was designed to look like the night sky filled with stars.

The room, like all the other rooms, seemed infinite. Below him was massive cushions spread all over the place, probably to make it more comfortable to land. That would be an interesting experience, Lilo thought to himself. Before manoeuvring himself over to where Tar was. Well, at least trying to. He tried with all his might but he ended up running at the spot looked rather ridiculous. Tar just laughed at his efforts before making her way over to where he was. Being the TARDIS certainly had its advantages.

Spinning around a couple of time with a little help from Tar, they floated with their back facing the ground as if lying on their backs. Enjoying the feeling of weightlessness.

Lilo started thinking about how he had ended up here in the TARDIS. His life had always been miserable, when he was a pup he always got the least food as a result of his siblings being bigger than he was. When there were people at their place looking for a pup to buy they never choose him. As much as he loved his mother, he wanted the adventure of living with a human family that cared about him, as he was something precious. However, that never happened, time after time when people showed up to buy puppies they chose someone else. He lost the spirit until one day there was a man who chose him and unlike what his siblings he had been happy to go with them, he didn't even throw up in the car. The family he was living with cared very much about him and life was actually pretty nice but that was until the little girl died. That was when everything started to go downhill. He got less trips and the man got angrier and gave him less food and such. Until one day when he ran away and he met Tar and then was probably the best day in his life because that led to him being there in the TARDIS with his best friend Tar. He was floating in a zero gravity room with best friend and probably only friend in the universe. His life was pretty much perfect.

Tar looked over at him with a smile having heard his thoughts. She herself had been thinking of all her sisters back on Gallifrey. How she had left it all for adventures with a mad old man, but all the joys it has brought her. All the wonderful places she had seen with her Thief. She still missed her sisters, knowing that they were all dead didn't exactly help, but there wasn't anything she could do to change that. She had learned how to manage without them a long time ago, but it still hurt to know that there was no one left. Just like it hurt for the Doctor to know that there was no TimeLords left out there. Although he was suffering more over it than she was, she hoped for some kind of miracle to make her Thief the happy man he once was. However, at the moment she would have to settle with the brooding man with big ears and a leather jacket. It made her day whenever he would smile, even if it wasn't as frequent as before. Strangely, he smiled more after he met Rose, it was like she lifted the burden he had on his shoulder after the downfall of their planet.

She was pulled out of her strain of thoughts when Lilo's tail waved in front of her face as he had suddenly started to move upwards again. She giggled at the sight, of Lilo elevating. They had some more fun in the anti gravity room before Tar slowly settled them down on the massive cushions. She had placed them there so that Lilo wouldn't be hurt at all from the landing that was anything but smooth. She had been taking them slowly against the group when she lost her grip and Lilo went fall down as there was gravity in the room again. However, he had landed quite softly on the cushions. Tar had rushed over to check if he was okay but he was laughing telepathically. So much that he had trouble to answer her. He soon reassured her that he was completely fine.

They were soon out and walking in the halls, Lilo trying to keep up as tar was skipping down the halls of her home. Leaving a golden glow on the wall as she touched it. Lilo watched just as amazed as he was couple of days ago when he had met her. He didn't know what he had done to deserve this wonderful life he was living. Tar stopped quickly in her tracks causing Lilo to run into her once again. She turned to him and looked at him scolding. Lilo was surprised at the quick change in her emotions, but what did he know, he was dog and she was… something else. "I told you not to think such thoughts. I thought we agreed that you had no reason to think that about yourself, Lilo. You need to be kinder to yourself. You are magnificent and amazing and my best friend. Now, brighten up" she finished her little speech.

Leaving Lilo speechless at the thought that he was her best friend. _He _was _her _best friend that was the best thing anyone could have told him. That made him do exactly what she told him, he started to brighten up. If he was going to be in the TARDIS with Tar he was going to have good time and not have such self-pitying thoughts, as they were a waste of time.

Lilo ran up to her, as she had skipped away again. They walked in silence for a while until they ended at a door. Lilo was starting to get quite tired but he didn't want to say anything as he enjoyed spending time with Tar and wouldn't want do anything in the universe. She stopped in front of the door and crouched down beside Lilo and said; "Close your eyes" Lilo did so immediately. "I want you to imagine the most comfortable bed in the world" Lilo did just that, it was like one of those massive cushions he had landed on earlier and it was red, his favourite colour. The edge was elevated so that he had something to lean against. "Ok, now I want you to picture your favourite food." Said Tar. As before, he did as he was told and he pictured himself the perfect steak with a nice bone inside to chew on. Tar had to laugh a little when she saw the steak that he had pictured. She lifted her hand and swiped it across the door leaving a trail of gold. When the sparkling gold cleared up Lilo could see a wooden plated with his named carved into it.

Tar opened the door and inside was Lilo's room. Lilo had his own private room. He didn't have a chance to wrap his head around the fact that he had his own room when he was how amazing it looked inside. The walls were red with a beautiful golden pattern, it wasn't a very big room, but Lilo didn't need a big room as he was going to be with Tar most of the time. In a corner of the room there was an empty basket next to it was a water bowl filled with water and a bowl with the steak he had pictured a few moment earlier. _No way_ he thought loudly. He stared at Tar in disbelief, before noticing the bed he had imagined earlier. It was red just as he imagined but with golden seems that made it brighten up. He wagged his tail happily before exclaiming _Thank you, thank you, thank you_ quickly. Tar just giggled and was very pleased to see that her friend was so happy about his room. "I'll leave you to it" she said before vanishing in a flash of gold but still watching on within. Lilo ate the delicious steak before he took a well-deserved rest.

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating earlier. I've been sick literally the whole time but that's not a good excuse, seeing that I am still sick. So I have no good excuse for the long lasting leave but hopefully this chapter would make this a little bit better… My idea of this fanfic came from a Fanfic called ****_Riley in Wonderland (or so she calls it) _****which is my favourite fanfic and its amazing :) Please follow and leave a rewiew with thoughts about the fanfic. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, here's chapter five :)**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Doctor Who, if I did Donna would be brought back;)**

Lilo found himself wandering through the halls of the TARDIS as he usually did. It had been a while since he joined the TARDIS and he loved it just as much as he did when he arrived. He and Tar would go on their own adventures inside the box just as the Doctor and Rose would go on their adventures outside the box. He had avoided them of course, mainly because he would be completely lost at what to do if he met one of them. Maybe even a little bit scared of what could happen. He didn't want to get thrown out of the ship he had started to call his home. He didn't want to get separated from his only friend. That in consideration made avoiding them the best solution.

As he was walking down the halls he thought about his adventures with Tar. One could think that life inside the box was quite uneventful and safe, on the contrary they found themselves in quite sticky situations and made it out in the last minute, laughing and with Tar apologising. However it was always great fun.

One time they had gone into a room, that turned out to be a beach and after a whole lot of convincing from Tar they had gone swimming. Which was great. Tar had never gone swimming before so Lilo had to teach her, but he wasn't a great swimmer either. The whole thing was quite hilarious, when suddenly there was currents developing in the water and they had a real struggle to get to dry land safely. The experience left them shaking before they had started to laugh from the absurdity of the whole incident.

Lost in his thoughts Lilo walked straight into a blonde girl. Both of them jumped in surprise. The girl frowned in confusion before crouching down to pet him. "Hey there, little dog. Aren't you cute?" she cooed while running her fingers through his fur. Lilo had tensed when he saw her but she seemed so nice, so he'd started to relax. "Where did you come from then?" she smiled while petting him. Lilo wanted to just walk away and be left alone by the scary blonde girl he recognised as Rose. He was about to walk away when he heard an encouraging hum from Tar. He had gotten better at interpreting her hums, so he understood what she meant and decided to stick with Rose. After a while he became rather content with the scratching he received from Rose.

She stood up from her crouched position. "Cutiepie, I'm gonna leave you now" she said before leaning down and giving him a final pat. Lilo had no intensions of leaving her just yet so he followed her. She gave him a few curious looks before continuing down the halls towards the console room. It wasn't that he wanted to see the Doctor again but he knew that Tar's intensions were always good and she wanted him to go with Rose. He was actually quite nervous, the last time he saw the Doctor he wasn't very happy. He shuddered at the memory and continued down the hall after Rose.

It didn't take very long before they were at the console room. Beside the console was the Doctor in his leather jacket and purple sweater. On his face was a massive grin flashed in Rose's direction. His head was almost bald and he had ears that were huge. Lilo didn't notice this the first time because he was too busy being afraid, but this time he found himself being a lot more calm. He thought that he maybe could call the Doctor Dumbo like the elephant, because of his ears. That received a telepathic snicker from Tar, which made his decision final; he was going to call him Dumbo.

The Doctor shook him out of his thought when he talked excitedly to Rose; "Hey, where do you want to… go…" before trailing off when he noticed Lilo standing in the doorway watching them. Rose frowned in confusion when he trailed off before she noticed him looking over at Lilo. "I found him just wandering in the halls and then he started to follow me," she said as an explanation. However, it didn't seem as the Doctor had heard what she was saying as he walked over to the dog before crouching down. "Lilo, what are you doing here? Is there something wrong with the TARDIS?" he asked concerned, He hadn't seen the dog since the first day they had met and he couldn't think of another reason as to why he had suddenly decided to show up.

Before Lilo had a chance to even respond, Rose exclaimed; "Wait a minute, _that's _Lilo?" She and the TARDIS had spent a lot of time together talking and she had told her about how great Lilo was, and how understanding he was of everything. Rose had never imagined Lilo to be a dog, so the revelation was a huge shock to Rose. "Yeah, but never mind that." He said rather rudely to Rose, before looking back at Lilo. "Is there something wrong with the TARDIS?" he asked him once again. Lilo shook his head, just as Tar had taught him. She had taught him the gesture for no and yes in case of emergencies. The Doctor let out a relieved sigh. While Rose had been rather shocked, again, at the actions. "How did he do that? How did he understand what you were saying?" she questioned. "He's a dog, not an alien. Dogs speak to each other telepathically, but when in need they make sounds to either make their point clear or make other species understand them." He explained, as it was nothing. Rose stared at Lilo, almost afraid when she knew that he could perfectly understand everything she said. Lilo just stared back at her not amused. "Don't stare, that's rude," the Doctor said, causing Rose to look down. Lilo huffed to himself, self-conscious when all eyes were on him. When Rose looked at him like he was some sort of alien, when she did in fact see aliens almost every day. It hurt and he once again just wanted to leave, but he didn't want to disappoint Tar by bailing out. He laid down resting his head on the ground. Looking up at them, displaying the evident hurt in his eyes.

The Doctor started to pet him, running his fingers through his fur as Rose had done earlier. "It's okay, she didn't mean it," he cooed. He felt sorry for the dog. He could only imagine the courage Lilo had built up from when he first saw him to finally facing him and Rose again. Only to be rejected like that by one of them, he was surprised to see that he hadn't left yet. He shot Rose a disapproving look before soothing the dog once more. Rose kept her distance, despite knowing that the dog was harmless.

"Hey, Lilo what do you say about going on a little adventure with me and Rose, to make it up for you?" Lilo's head snapped up from where it had been peaceful on the floor. He looked at the Doctor fearful. Wondering if it only was an excuse to get him out of the TARDIS before leaving him on some desolate place. He could remember once when the Doctor and Rose had been on an adventure he had woken up out side the blue box, and when he went inside the box it was nothing there it was as he had imagine a normal police box looked like. He had been terrified, he had hid behind the box and he heard the Doctor approaching. He had been so afraid and lost that he hadn't noticed a creature coming from above before he got eaten. Later he had appeared out of nowhere inside the box and Tar had to calm him for hours. He didn't want another repeat of that. The TARDIS however was excited that he was about to go on a real adventure with the Doctor and Rose, so she sent him a reassuring hum, to let him know that she would never leave without him. Lilo reasoned with himself that not every adventure could be like that with the Doctor. Lilo was still quite sceptical but he excited for his adventure with the Doctor and Rose.

The doctor watched the dog as it looked like he went through a range of emotion. From doubt and fear to sceptism and excitement, before the dog nodded and accepted his offer. The Doctor was glad, he didn't want the dog to be afraid or angry with him or Rose. After all, he was his ship's best friend. He didn't want to upset her by upsetting her friend and companion. In addition to that, he honestly wanted to build a small relationship with the dog. He didn't want to think that the only reason Lilo would see him was if there was something wrong with the TARDIS. He didn't want the dog to be nervous around him, when there was nothing to be nervous about. However, he couldn't blame him. He did try to throw him out of the ship the last time they saw each other so he could understand that he would be afraid of him. In the end it wasn't the Doctor that had upset him, it was Rose, when she had looked at Lilo with that judging look.

That was the final drop that made him decide to take Lilo on an adventure, he was sure that the TARDIS had been helpful to make him come. He could only hope that it would be a peaceful adventure with no danger what so ever.

That jinxed it, as the alarm went off and started ringing. The TARDIS started to shake and shudder as she locked on to the signal she received. Lilo ran over to the car seats and laid down underneath them after getting the instruction from Tar. The Doctor and Rose rushed around the console. "What's the emergency?" Rose asked the Doctor. "It's mauve" he replied as though that made everything clear. The TARDIS shuddered again, causing both the Doctor and Rose to grip the console railing.

"Mauve?" Rose questioned. "The universally recognized colour for danger" the Doctor explained. At the same time Lilo was trying his best not to be thrown around the console from the shaking and shuddering she was going through. Lilo was thinking about if he should pass this adventure and join the next one instead. Maybe that would be safer, the TARDIS shaking was never a good sign. However, he had just said to the Doctor that he would join in and he didn't want to disappoint the man. Lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed that the TARDIS had eventually landed.

The Doctor walked over to the dog, when he saw him under the car seats, his paws were planted on the legs of the seat and his back was pushed against the railing, he was holding on the best he could. The Doctor crouched down and put a hand on his back before saying soothingly; "hey, it's okay, we've landed. Its over now". When Lilo heard the Doctor's voice he opened his eyes slowly to see that everything was okay and over. The Doctor was looking him; the concern was evident in his eyes. Lilo sighed relieved, he could never get used to the shaking, not only did he fear of getting thrown off down the halls but his best friend could get hurt. Lilo nodded before getting out of his safe spot. The Doctor just smiled at him before saying; "I can understand if you want to pass this adventure". Lilo cut him of by shaking his head, if he was going to do this he had to do it at that moment. The Doctor's smile widened before getting up. He walked over to the doors with Rose. Lilo was walking slowly behind him, nervous but still excited for his adventure. The Doctor opened the doors and walked out of the TARDIS. Lilo stopped at the doorstep, he hadn't been outside the ship for months and he hesitated. _I'll be back._ He thought to his best friend. Immediately after he received a happy hum. With newfound courage he stepped out of the doors, ready for whatever the world could throw at him.

**A/N: So I'm going to try and write Lilo into the two parter episode The Empty Child/The Doctor Dances. I've done anything like that before so bear with me here. Lilo met Rose, yaaaaaay. Oh, and the telepathic thingy about dogs, I just made that up, hope it made sense.**

**Went to prom on Friday, but had to leave early because I'm still partially sick, trust me it sucks. Please leave a review telling me what you think, wooop. **


End file.
